Traditionally, a marching band musician carries a music book (plastic folio folder), which contains dozens of paper-printed pages of sheet music, on a lyre attached to their musical instrument (trumpet, saxophone, drum, etc.). The lyre is typically a spring biased clip that grips the bottom of the folio. When the folios become packed with paper and gains excessive weight the entire device becomes cumbersome and unwieldy. The user becomes limited in the movement they have due to the possibility of the music and the device falling off or spilling its contents.
Paper folios containing dozens of printed pages of sheet music quickly acquire mass and bulk becoming difficult to manage and read during inclement weather when attached to the lyre. These conditions constrain the musician's mobility and musical performance while searching for specific music. Additionally, in windy conditions, the sheet music may blow or flip making it difficult for the musician to play the desired music.